Afro Samurai Rebirth, Chronicles of Naruto Justice
by Eigth swordsman of the mist
Summary: Nearly ruined by his village he escapes and returns the disciple of both spirits of a swordsman & a gunman, Justice & Afro. Holder of the #1 headband he returns to his home country to find it caught in the headband wars it's self as their bloody legend spreads. A family that betrayed him tries to make amends by any means and he shows the world why he is known as the #1 sword/gunman


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BLEACH OR AFRO SAMURAI**

**They belong to Kishomto and the rest of them.  
**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

() Scene change

{} Flashback

**"Demon/summon talking"**

**'_Demon/Summon thinking"_**

(Border of Wind and Fire country, Midnight)

A tall man could be seen walking down the worn road of borderlands between Wind Country and Fire country, Not much could be seen of him due to the large large tattered cape like poncho that surrounded him like a cloak. He stood a strong 6'3 and had a thin nut muscular build. His hair however stood out in the silver moon light, it was a deep reflective Sun-kissed gold that in the moon light looked like it was woven from pure platinum, if you looked close enough you would see a greenish-red tint to it. (Think of a mix between Minato's and Afro's hairstyle). "Hey Afro numba two were the hell we going?" Asked a dark skinned man that appeared behind him by dropping out of the tree line. This one '_man'_ is Ninja Ninja, former Road-dog of Afro Samuri. Only now after he saw Naruto getting beat as a child has he began fighting again, over the years they had built a brother/fatherly relationshsip. The world guardian having taught Naruto more in his life than anything or anyone at the Academy ever could. He may not look like much to begin with but he is something more than human if his tale is anything to go by.

"Just wanderin."

Naruto replied as he felt a group of Jonin a few miles up the road ahead of them and they were coming right at them. Ever since he came back to the Elemental Continents he had been hounded for the #1 headband across his head. Apparently the mention of two pieces of cloth that could make many men gods seemed to make every chunin and above level ninja think that they deserved godhood. Naruto however saw that instead of the number two fighting him it was groups of nins that thought they could take him and his group down with flashy: destructive jutsu and numbers. That was only a week ago he got back and already he had slain over 58 Jonin from Iwa alone and the same numbers from Hoshi, Kumo and Taki with a few chunin and you got the number of dead nins that fell beneath the blade Afro Samurai the II. The same blade the first Afro carried, the blade of his father. "Naruto, the group that's coming this way is a group of Leaf Ninja... From their attire their High Jonin." Takimoto said as he dropped down beside him. His short sword over his shoulder as he walked beside Naruto. Apparently with the Rebirth of Kami the power of being the #1 was somewhat withdrawn as he was now not the god of this world but he was her avatar. Takimoto had met Naruto after he had killed the last #1, a real dick that was in their opinions. He did however give Naruto the best fight he had ever been in. It was after that day that Naruto and Takimoto had become if best friends at the least and brothhers at the most. Though it was only after Takimoto killed an assassin that would have blown Naruto's brains all over a wall when he had become the Number1 that He truly trusted Takimoto with his life.

"Leaf nins huh, what the fuck could they want?"

Naruto said as he took his Masters blade from his back were ha had been keeping it attached to his back with chakra. He had left the Leaf after the Old Man betrayed him after the Suna/Oto invasion for letting the fox get loose apparently when it appeared on the battle field against Shukaku. He had heard a day later that Orochimaru's Kusanagi's poisen did him in a day later after he was stabbed during the invasion. Naruto had Leaf the village that day, having utilized his skill in using a stolen blade from an ANBU. He had left behind a massacre of ANBU bodies worthy of Itachi. For years he had actually been under the tutelage of his fatherly surrogate brother Ninja Ninja in the ninja arts since he was five years old. Just because he is a sword/gunman doesn't mean that he didn't learn as many Jutsu over the years that he could. No matter how good you are, a well placed C-rank jutsu can kill a man, that was one of the first lessons that was drilled into his head. "Well looks like their here." Naruto said as the group of Jonin walked up to them. If things weren't bad enough that they were leaf shinobi, they just had to be his some of his old graduating class and one of his old team members. Naruto hung his head low and wrapped his poncho around him so that it encased him in a cocoon of black cloth. The #1 headband wrapped around his head hidden by his hair and it's tails of snow white cloth almost reaching the ground.

"Well how can we help such fine lady such as yourself my bandage covered queen?"

Ninja Ninja said to the infamous Ice Queen of Konoha causing her to glare at him seeing him looking her up an down like a regular man would.

"Excuse us sir but have you seen someone with a long white headband that says #1 one on it. The Godaime Hokage of Konoha has sent a request for him to consider the option of Joining Konoha."

Kurenai said as politely as she could towards the dark skinned man before her, even though he looked like nothing more than a skinny perverted man in his fifties that dressed alittle oddly but he had an aura of danger around him much like his two companions but his was much much more excited if possible, as if he couldn't care less if he cut her her throat that moment and yet he would make it as orgasmic for both of them as possible. The Katana and shortsword on his hips being proof of that. The other two though she got the feeling extreme loyalty from to each other and the one she was talking to, as if they had watched the others backs for years.

"Well my fine ass beauty I can honestly say I haven't, you might wanna try Mokighka town."

Ninja Ninja said with Kurenai eyeing him dangerously at what he had said as she could tell he was lying. BOOM! SHLINGG! CRACK! "ACK!" These were the sounds of a gun going off followed by Naruto's sword being drawn in an instant and him using his blade to deflect the bullet and break it into a hundred tiny lead shards that curved around him in a cone and hitting two assassins that sprang up behind him, both wearing Kumo headbands. "Nothing but civilian assassins not trained in shinobi arts and probably Genin." Takimoto said as he turned to Naruto who kooked at him seriously before he disappeared and reappeared beside Kurenai, blocking an Iwa nins Katana that would have taken her head from her shoulders. "Ha the Number-one does stick to his code after all!" he said as he locked blades with Naruto's own elongated Katana even further, though Naruto was just holding his own blade without any problem. Kurenai and her partners eyes widened at what they heard. It would explain the headband tails. Sakura however was looking for Naruto's partners but she didn't know that Naruto was the Number1.

"Were did the other two go?"

Sakura said as an assassins body parts flew out from the branches of a nearby tree followed by Ninja Ninja and Takimoto. Both their weapons drawn. Naruto kicked the man in the chest and threw him back almost twenty feet. Naruto disappeared, the man was thrown up into the air by Naruto's foot as he kicked the Iwa Shinobi in the chin, As the man's head snapped up he, was thrown to the left by Naruto's leg and when his blade came up, the Konoha shinobi would swear that they saw a flash of silver light go up along the length of the #1's blade as he cleaved the man in half with a one handed swing of his sword, he had cleaved the man from his left shoulder to right hip, blood shooting out like a high pressure fountain from the wound as the two halves of the body hit the floor. The entire thing took less than a minute to complete.

"What the hell, how the fuck can three civilians with swords do this?!"

said Kiba as he saw Naruto flick the blood from his blade. His joint having burned out after all this time.

"Shino whats your opinion of this guy?"

Sakura asked the Aburame clan heir as she saw him, his blade dripping with the mans blood perversely while his poncho lightly flapped in the growing wind.

"He is the king above us in the Hive that is war Sakura-San."

Shino stated as his hive complex kicked in, it was a known fact that the Aburame clan followed the clan head because they were the most powerful and they only had stable clan heads that didn't cause harm to the clan. "Akamaru's saying the same thing man, this guy is an alpha there's no doubt about it." Kiba said as he saw the man flick the blood off of his blade without hesitation and with pure skill that came from doing the same thing many times over. He never wanted to have to fight this man. Naruto overheard them and faintly smiled, he remembered when Kiba would say he was the runt of society and would always be a Dobe. He pulled out another joint and walked back towards them.

"What the heck is he smoking it stinks and it sure as hell ain't tobacco."

Kiba said as his sensitive nose picked up on the marijuana in the joints that Naruto smoked regularly.

"It's called Ganja man an it'll send ya on one hell of a trip."

Ninja Ninja said as he lit one of his own, he passed one to Takimoto who nodded in thanks as he lit his up as well, all three of them taking large drags from the Canibus; Ninja and Takimoto being spirits merely smoking it to be smoking it and not feeling any of its side effects, Naruto had the fox that nullified it and destroyed any tar that developed in his system and nullified the side effects of the natural Narcotics in the plant. "Well it smells like shit, how the hell do you guys smoke that stuff?" Sakura bitched at them as she smelled the plant for herself as the smoke from the weed filled the air.

"How bout you stop bitchin ya pink haired banshee."

Ninja Ninja said as he took a drag off of his would be world fucker up stick if he wasn't one of the most powerful spirits in existence.

"What did you say you old basterd!"

Sakura said as she went to punch the spirit's head off but she stopped as an elongated Katana blade made it's presence known as it pressed into her throat.

"Try to harm my brother again and you die bitch."

Naruto said shocking Sakura as she recognized his if drastically changed voice (Sounds like a cross between Afro, Naruto Justice).

"N-Naruto?"

Sakura said as the blades pressure lessened against her throat as Naruto let go of her and made his way back to his '_Brothers'_ .

"Wait NARUTO AS IN THE DOBE FROM THE ACADEMY NARUTO!"

Kiba yelled as he looked at Naruto in fear. He stood taller than Gai was at 5'10 ft and he was faster than the Green Beast of Konoha if when he moved he didn't tear up the ground as he moved.

"Yes Kiba, the Naruto you knew is gone and so are we."

Naruto said as he and his family started walking away from the Konoha Nin.

"Wait Naruto come back her, Naruto-Baka you will hear me I PROMISE ME AND SASUKE WILL BRING YOU BACK TO KONOHA IF WE HAVE TO DRAG YOU BACK IN CHAINS, EVEN IF YOU ARE THE NUMBER ONE OF US WILL FIND THE NUMBER TWO AND BRING YOU BACK!"

Sakura said as tears slid down her face, Sasuke will be excited about this but she was afraid, afraid of Naruto for what he would do to her and anyone that wore the #2 headband and challenged him, but what if someone else did it, what if Sasuke wore the headband. She was a Med-nin with little to none experience in kenjutsu save for her Naginata that was standard for all Med-nin. Naruto did something that surprised her, he turned around to her and with a static sound appeared before her (1).

"So you think that you have what it takes to wear one of the twelve headbands Hehehehe, heres some advice I got from my sensie _Once you dawn one of the headbands you have no companions, no friends, it is a life of never ending bloodshed and battle, all these headbands make are dead friends & orphans _Sakura."

Sakura was speechless, she had heard the legends behind the headbands but she never thought that it would cause so much pain. Naruto reached down and pulled something from his belt, it was a large bag that he ripped from his belt, he opened it and inside...**Was the other eleven headbands! **

"When you find someone to help on your journey give them the headband that they deserve. Until then I'll be waiting, I'll know when you have your team made, I'll be waiting at the top of Mt, Shumi. That is if...you make it there alive." Naruto stepped away from her and disappeared into a portal blacker than the Shinigami's heart, the other two followed soon after in the same fashion (2). When she looked back towards him and his group they were gone.

"Come on, we need to head back to Konoha...Tsunade-sama needs to hear this."

Kurenai said as she turned and started running back towards Konoha, Sakura looked down to the bag in her hands that held the other Eleven Headbands her mind going faster than a million miles an hour as she tried to think of what Naruto had done by giving her the headbands. 'What's his game?' Sakura asked herself as she turned towards the road ahead of her. She had a team to put together and she knew who would be on that team to bring Naruto back.

"Get ready Naruto, cause I will bring you back with or without the headbands."

Sakura said as a fire burrned in her eyes.

(With Naruto and his group)

"You do realize what you've done right, youve just signed you own fucking warrant man, I know that you had those hedbands but why the hell did you do that? Answer me man come on don't leave me hangin dog I thought we were tighter than that."

Ninja Ninja said as he looked at Naruto who was Sitting on the bridge of the main gate of Mt, Shumi.

"Eventually they would have figured out that I am the number 1 tou-san, Even though they were all nothing but bitches to me most of the time they still hold places in my heart as my freinds, the first ones to acknowledge me for me, not scorn me because of the fox. Even Sasuke-Teme manged to avoid going to Orochimaru because I left, spending his time looking for any lead on me. Akatski is now on the right path to peace as Madar's puppet Obito is dead, I'll admit he was a tough fight but he had the right Ideal but the wrong plan to reach peace. Nagato can now do his plan for peace without their meddling. I hear he's actually walking again thanks to Konans study of the medical-jtusu I gave her."

Naruto said thinking back to when he met his Uzumaki Cousin. When he had killed 'Tobi' he had freed them of his genjutsu along with his brother Jinchurriki Yagura.

"Still now that they have the other eleven that eleven people that I'm gonna have to guard your lanky ass from, if that wasn't problematic enough Naruto-Anikii." (3).

"No all I will have to face is the Number two, what they fail to realise is that the Number two MUST kill the number one if they challange the other, Over the years godhood gets weary you know, time for one of them to take up my mantle not to mention I will never set foot back in that village so long as I can help it."

Naruto said as he stood up, taking in the view of the world from his Mountain, the hold of the Empty Seven Clan miles below them buzzing in activity because of the fanatical monks that would prey to him to bestow power upon them to protect their god if need be, which he did everyday he could, But only a little to keep them out of trouble and he would occasionally visit them. No he wouldn't die, this world needed a god were god had failed Humanity though he hoped that if the other eleven could see his point then they could make the world a completely differen't place for the future generations. As he walked away and turned around he would see tears of sadness leaking from the eyes of his surrogate father and brother as the thought of their son/brother dying because of the headbands.

"Kami why did you make those damn headbands the best god this world has ever had since you failed it will soon be wiped away because of your faith in humanity that they would see that their lust for power drives them more into Anarchy. I hope your satisfied."

Ninja Ninja finished as he disappeared in a shower of green flames and Takimoto disappearing into the shadows to prepare for the arrival of the other eleven, though he knew that Naruto had to have something more to his plan than for the headbands to decide his fate. He intended to find out what that plan was.

Well theres the first chapter of ASR: Naruto chronicles

(1) Shunpo- flash step

(2) Garganta-hollow gate

(3) Aniki-Little Brother


End file.
